Chikorita and Connor, two unlikely heroes
by gardevoirfan134
Summary: One day in Wicora town (made up) what started as a day of play turned into a quest to save an injured chikorita. Years down the road they have the three starter Pokemon and begin to have trouble since leaving town. They are being hunted by the villagers to come home and far the consequences of their actions. They have the power of the legendary Pokemon on their side, is it enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody gardevoirfan134 here and I have a new story to introduce to all of my faithful readers out there that like my other Pokemon story A Lucky Meloetta. This is the character description for my new story, I will except OC submissions and to forewarn you there won't be any lemon scenes, it's just not how I roll, if your into that check out The Constitutionalist's profile, they have a couple good ones. So here are the Character descriptions.**

****10 year old Connor- 4ft,3in, black hair, brown eyes, hair is spiked in the back slightly light complexion. 16- year old Connor- 6f semi-muscular build.

10 year old Eddie- 4ft,5in completely spiked orange hair, freckles, light complexion. 16 year old Eddie- 5ft,11in,hair still spiked, almost no freckles And green eyes.

10 year old CJ- 4ft,7in, blonde flat hair, green eyes, glasses, light complexion. 16 year old CJ- long blonde hair combed to the front skinny but smart.

**first chapter will be up later today or tomorrow, see ya then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone gardevoirfan134 here ants this is the first chapter to my new story. I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it. I don't own anything of Pokemon, just my OC's, and if you enjoyed it leave a review or refer me out to your pals. So with that let's start the story.**

_Imperfect Beginnings_

"Grace use razor leaf."

"Yes master," she shot a barrage of razor leaf at the enemy.

"Raquaza use dragon fang!"

"Taaaaaaaaakkeee thiiiiiiisss,"

"Grace, watch out!," (I bet you're wondering what's going on at this time and point right? Well let's start at the beginning)

"Hey Connor come outside and play already, I've been waiting for ten minutes."

"Okay Eddy I'm coming," he went downstairs and put his shoes on.

"Be safe kiddo," said his brother Grady.

"Trust me I will," He went outside and met up with his best friend Eddy. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's play hide and seek."

"Okay, not it!"

"No fair!"

"Better start counting before I get too far hahaha."

"Argh fine one, two, three, four, five," Connor was sprinting into the woods and hid behind a tree, there was a rustle a few feet away. There was a Creature who was green with buds around her neck and a leaf on her head he didn't know about Pokemon, people in wicora town were forbidden to leave the limits, for fear of the outside world. He picked it up and the Pokemon winced in pain. He took off his sweatshirt and wrapped her in it he carried her slowly, Eddie was still counting.

"Ninety seven, Ninety eight, Ninety nine, One hundred ready or not here I come!," he turned around to find Connor standing where he was before he ran. "Are you kidding me? You didn't even try to hide?"

"I did but I found something."

"Well don't be a hog let me see," he ran to Connor's side as Connor opened his sweatshirt. "Whoa what is it?"

"Not sure, what should we do with it?"

"How should I know I don't even know what this thing is." Another young boy approached them.

"Whoa that's a Pokemon." Said CJ

"A poke what?" Asked Eddie

"A Pokemon, they're really cool creatures with superpowers."

"Superpowers?," asked Connor, "like what?"

"Some have super strength, other breathe fire or water. This one however looks like it has grass superpowers."

"Very observant, considering the giant leaf on its head," Connor said. "By the way CJ how do you know this is a poke-whatever I mean nobody even knows what this thing is called."

"Let me check this book," he pulled out a large book of Pokemon. It was titled the Pokemon index. "This has all the Pokemon recorded so far, now let's see. Nope, nuh uh, no, not quite, oh here we go, it's a Chikorita," said CJ

"Chikorita huh? Well what're we gonna do about her?" Asked Connor.

"My uncle has an abandoned shed we can use to hide her, people don't like the unknown they're afraid of it." Said CJ.

"Ok but let's hurry up I don't want her to hurt anymore." Connor said with concern. They ran to the shed and opened the door. They were immediately greeted by the smell of hay. There was enough for them to make a bed, they placed her down. "CJ, isn't there a way to help her? Like how medicine helps us get better when we get hurt?"

"I don't know, let's consult the book," CJ said as he got out the index. Um let's see, remedies, there is one thing for injuries, Oran berries, they heal Pokemon and they're blue with little darker blue dots on it."

"Where can we find that?"

"The woods."

"Eddie lets go find some."

"Yeah let's go," they ran into the woods.

"Hey Eddie, where do you suppose these berries are gonna be?"

"Not sure Connor let's start looking over there near that bush," they began to search the bush when Connor found something blue, round and it had the small lighter dots. Connor grabbed the berry and plucked it. Eddie reached his hand into the bush. "Hey what are doing we already have one?" Eddie pulled out a blue glowing orb and held it close to their faces. "Whoa."

"What do you suppose it is?," Eddie asked. The blue orb began to glow brighter. "Uh Connor, what's happening?" Eddie asked with concern.

"I don't know!," the orb began to project beams of light. "It's gonna explode!" They were completely engulfed by light. "If we make it through this I'm gonna kill yooouuuuu." The intense light began to fade. They picked themselves up and looked at each other "are you okay?," Connor asked.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I don't feel like anything happened." Eddie was still holding the orb, they stared at it. "Must have been a dud."

"Must've been, anyways we need to go get this to CJ."

"You're right lets go!" They ran back to town. They approached the shed and entered. Chikorita was now laying in a bed of hay. CJ was nose deep in his book, Chikorita still didn't move. "CJ! We have that berry.

"Ooh excellent. It says the Pokemon will heal once the berry is ingested."

"Alright, Chikorita I'm a friend, I have something that'll help you get better." She sniffed it, eyes still closed but she bit the berry. A smile came across the faces of the three boys. Chikorita opened her eyes. She was concentrating on the berry until it was finished. She looked up at Connor with a smile. "Feeling better?"

"Yes thank you very much," Connor and Eddie froze. "What's wrong?"

"Hey guys are you okay?" CJ asked.

"You're telling me you didn't hear that?," Eddie asked.

"Hear what?"

"She just spoke," Connor said.

"I didn't hear anything but her re-iterating her name." Chikorita approached them and said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"See she did it again!" Eddie exclaimed.

" you're telling me you didn't her that?" Connor asked in disbelief.

"You guys are messing with me, nice try," CJ said. Eddie got an idea. He pulled out the blue orb and handed it to CJ. It began to blow again.

"Connor lets go! CJ hold that orb and don't let go!" Eddie demanded.

"What's happening?" CJ asked

"Go through through the whole thing and you'll see!"

Eddie and Connor ran to the door, opened, then closed it. CJ and the room was completely enveloped in light.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

The light faded and CJ began to get up. The two other boys came in.

"Chikorita say something, anything at all." Eddie said.

"Hi"

"What the, did, did you just hear that?" CJ asked.

"Yeah that's what we've been talking about," Connor said.

"This is amazing, I can understand her." There was a knock from outside.

"CJ! Are you still in there?"

"Yes uncle." His uncle opened the door and was taken aback by chikorita. "What is that thing doing here?"

"Connor and Eddie found it and we nursed her back to health."

"I want that thing outta here now!"

"But she's not 100% yet," the uncle approached him and slapped him.

"I told you to do something, when I say something you do it period," he went to slap CJ again, Connor and Eddie stood in front of him with arms spread. "One warning kids move or I'll be even more harsh on you than him.

"No! We won't move, friends protect each other," Eddie said.

"Yeah friends stay by one another no matter what! You want him? Come get him!"

"Why you little brats!," he punched Eddie in the face, and went for Connor too but he ducked, CJ's uncle kicked him in the gut. He went for a second strike but was stopped by a vine that appeared outta nowhere, to say chikorita was pissed is an under statement. The other vine wrapped around his body binding him. She charged him and used pound.

"Don't hit them ever again!" She repeatedly used pound. The boys began to get up. She dropped the uncle who was now unconscious.

"Oh no," CJ said.

"What?," asked Eddie.

"We have to go, now!," CJ said, the village was running their way.

"Chikorita can you bust a hole through this wall?," Connor asked.

"Yes follow me to the back."

"Eddie!, CJ! Follow her I'm gonna lock the door!," they nodded.

"Hurry!" Eddie shouted. Connor shut the door and locked it with the sliding board. The towns people were banging on the door.

"Come on move Connor!" CJ shouted. Chikorita had already busted through the end. Connor sprinted to the opening, diving through it and running into the woods. The shouts faded into the distance. Though they wanted to punish them, they wouldn't leave the small town. They eventually came across a dirt path.

"Follow me," Chikorita guided them to the nearest city. They asked for directions to a Pokemon center but to no avail. They were approached by a blonde woman dressed in a white tank top and a skirt.

"Why are you trying to find a Pokemon center?"

"Because my book says that it's kind of like a home," Said CJ.

"Why? don't you boys have a home?"

"Not one we can go back to," Connor said.

"Nonsense where do you live," They all pointed towards the woods.

"I guess that's not a home to begin with. So you have no place to stay?," they all shook their heads. "Well you can stay with me for now until your parents come to find you."

"Trust me they won't bother," Eddie said with his head down.

"Well like I said you can stay with me," Chikorita hopped up on Connors shoulder.

"What about my Chikorita?," asked Connor.

"She can come too, does she have a pokeball?"

"A what?" Asked Connor.

"That's a no, that's what that is," she tossed him a red and white ball with a button in the middle of it. "Touch her forehead with the button and she's yours."

"Well Chikorita, do you want to be my Pokemon?," Connor asked with pure excitement.

"Yes," he put the pokeball near her head, she met him halfway and tapped the pokeball. She was sucked into it and the button began to glow red and blink many times. After a short time the button stopped blinking.

"Well looks like she's officially yours now kid."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome what are your names?"

"I'm Connor this is my best friend Eddie, and our buddy CJ, he's practically a genius."

"We'll nice to meet you all my name is Annabeth."

"So what are you gonna call Chikorita?," Eddie asked.

"I'll call her grace."

(That's how the boys are cast out of their town and are able to grow to their teenage years this is the only chapter that will have a time jump)


End file.
